mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 5
Walkthrough pages Joe's Adventures continues the prodigious crime drama of Mafia II through the eyes of Joe Barbaro, Vito Scaletta’s best friend, during the six years that Vito spends in prison. Impulsive and unpredictable, Joe has been at Vito’s side since childhood. When Vito gets sent to prison, Joe uncovers the truth behind Vito’s prison sentence and what’s really going on in the Clemente crime family. After a five year absence, Joe returns to Empire Bay with help from his old friend Tony Balls and begins working for the Falcone crime family. Over the next year he received a steady flow of work from his new crime family, eventually earning the respect of Don Carlo Falcone and his underboss Eddie Scarpa when he thwarted an assassination attempt on their lives by Rocco, one of the family's capos. Category Categories *Content - Every category that has game content *Head Categories - All head categories *Site maintenance - all templates, policies etc. Categories Achievements and Trophies (69 members) - Content Article Stubs (4 members) Associate (14 members) - Content Blog posts (153 members) Bombers (10 members) - Content Boss (21 members) - Content Businesses (3 members) - Head Categories Businesses in Mafia (22 members) - Content Businesses in Mafia II (39 members) - Content Businesses in Mafia III (Empty) - Content Candidates for Deletion (Empty) Candidates for Renaming (Empty) Candidates for Rewrite (5 members) Caporegime (5 members) - Content Characters (5 members) - Head Categories Characters in Mafia (46 members) - Content Characters in Mafia II (116 members) - Content Characters in Mafia III (8 members) - Content Clemente Crime Family (13 members) - Content Clothing (3 members) - Head Categories Clothing in Mafia (1 member) - Content Clothing in Mafia II (10 members) - Content Clothing in Mafia III (Empty) - Content Collectibles (5 members) - Content Consigliere (3 members) - Content Content (40 members) Cut Content in Mafia II (11 members) - Content Death (54 members) - Content Disambiguation Pages (16 members) Empire Bay (21 members) - Content Empire Bay Triads (8 members) - Content Enforcer (4 members) - Content Exclusive Content (4 members) - Content Factions in Mafia (7 members) - Content Factions in Mafia II (24 members) - Content Factions in Mafia III (3 members) - Content Falcone Crime Family (21 members) - Content Featured Articles (11 members) - Content Food and Beverage (13 members) - Content Frankie Potts Files (7 members) - Content Gameplay (187 members) - Content Games (6 members) - Content General Wiki Templates (21 members) Gravina Crime Family (6 members) - Content Greasers (4 members) - Content Help (3 members) Help Pages (4 members) Help desk (5 members) Image License Templates (7 members) Images (37 members) Images-Achievement (69 members) Images-Artwork in Mafia (42 members) Images-Artwork in Mafia II (358 members) Images-Artwork in Mafia III (10 members) Images-Characters in Mafia (170 members) Images-Characters in Mafia II (356 members) Images-Characters in Mafia III (5 members) Images-Clothing in Mafia (13 members) Images-Clothing in Mafia II (60 members) Images-Clothing in Mafia III (1 member) Images-Collectibles in Mafia II (288 members) Images-Collectibles in Mafia III (1 member) Images-Frankie Potts files (99 members) Images-Gameplay in Mafia (52 members) Images-Gameplay in Mafia II (69 members) Images-Gameplay in Mafia III (1 member) Images-Items in Mafia (12 members) Images-Items in Mafia II (20 members) Images-Items in Mafia III (1 member) Images-Locations in Mafia (266 members) Images-Locations in Mafia II (399 members) Images-Locations in Mafia III (2 members) Images-Mafia II Mobile (35 members) Images-Maps (49 members) Images-Musicians (93 members) Images-Needing Replacement (3 members) Images-User (14 members) Images-Vehicles in Mafia (121 members) Images-Vehicles in Mafia II (208 members) Images-Vehicles in Mafia III (1 member) Images-Voice Actor (37 members) Images-Weapons in Mafia (20 members) Images-Weapons in Mafia II (47 members) Images-Weapons in Mafia III (Empty) Images-Wikimedia (54 members) Infobox Needed (12 members) Infobox Templates (16 members) Irish Gang (10 members) - Content Jimmy's Vendetta (60 members) - Content Joe's Adventures (72 members) - Content Law Enforcement (22 members) - Content Locations (5 members) - Head Categories Locations in Mafia (54 members) - Content Locations in Mafia II (112 members) - Content Locations in Mafia III (1 member) - Content Lost Heaven (6 members) - Content Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven (321 members) - Content Mafia II (814 members) - Content Mafia III (37 members) - Content Mafia II DLC (18 members) - Content Mafia II Mobile (2 members) - Content Mafia II Soundtrack (136 members) - Content Mafia Soundtrack (29 members) - Content Marcano Crime Family (2 members) - Content Media (10 members) - Content Military (16 members) - Content Missions (6 members) - Head Categories Missions in Free Ride Extreme (20 members) - Content Missions in Jimmy's Vendetta (34 members) - Content Missions in Joe's Adventures (25 members) - Content Missions in Mafia (24 members) - Content Missions in Mafia II (15 members) - Content Missions in Mafia III (Empty) - Content Missions in The Betrayal of Jimmy (30 members) - Content Morello Crime Family (8 members) - Content Musicians (94 members) - Content Navbox Components (8 members) Navigational Templates (11 members) New Orleans (3 members) - Content News (28 members) Organization (7 members) Policy (4 members) Protagonists (6 members) - Content Public Transport (13 members) - Content Safehouses (9 members) - Content Salieri Crime Family (17 members) - Content Sicilian Mafia (5 members) - Content Site Administration (16 members) Site Maintenance (5 members) Soldato (18 members) - Content Soundtrack (3 members) - Content Template Documentation (57 members) Templates (30 members) The Betrayal of Jimmy (41 members) - Content Titles (14 members) - Content Underboss (4 members) - Content Userboxes (5 members) Vehicles (8 members) - Content Vehicles in Mafia (47 members) - Content Vehicles in Mafia II (64 members) - Content Vehicles in Mafia III (1 member) - Content Videos (20 members) - Content Vinci Crime Family (12 members) - Content Voice Actors (37 members) - Content Walkthroughs (6 members) - Content Weapons (3 members) - Head Categories Weapons in Mafia (16 members) - Content Weapons in Mafia II (17 members) - Content Weapons in Mafia III (1 member) - Content Category:Site Administration